The Choices We Make
by Bougie-from-hell
Summary: What if when Bella went to save Edward she left after he knew she was alive.She just leaves him like he left her and she goes back to Forks to live her life out as a human.Would she go back to a certain wolf. Please RR you can be brutal if you want.
1. A trip to Italy

Monday night on the plane to Italy

I hated Edward for what he did to me. I will always love him in one way or another, but right now he hurt me to badly. The only reason I'm on this plane is for the sake of the Cullen family. It is for them that I am heading to Italy. True I don't want Edward to kill himself but I am going to show him I am alive. It would hurt me to know that he killed himself but if Alice hadn't I'd be none the wiser.

The plane landed on Tuesday afternoon. Alice made me wait while she went to get a car. I should have remembered that Alice was not a person to want to blend in. She pulled up in a bright yellow Porsche.

"Don't you love the car?" She was happy because the car was fast.

"I'm guessing that this isn't a rental car is it?" I asked already knowing the answer. She just looked at me and that was all the response I needed. "Alice, I just want you to know that I am leaving after he sees me. He left me and I don't want to be near him for longer than I have to." I said as we were speeding to the city.

"I know Bella. I have your return ticket with me and will give it to you when we stop." She said almost sad.

"Your not coming back with me?" I guess I understood. I mean Edward is her brother.

"No Bella I can't, I'm going to stay with Edward and make sure he doesn't do anything else that is deemed suicidal." She answered.

We were silent the rest of the way to the city. I closed my eyes as the car sped down the road hitting speeds of 140m/h and greater I'm sure. I opened them again to find that we were in Volturi. The city was huge. Old stone buildings crowding small streets. A clock tower rising above all but a beautiful castle.

"He is under the clock tower Bella. This is as far as I go because he can read my thoughts. He'll think it's a trick." Alice stopped the car. I opened the door and got out. "He is going to act at noon, hurry." She said with urgency.

I ran along the streets pushing through people thinking of what I was going to say to him. I guess I would have to come up with something there because I have one minute. I jumped in to the fountain and ran across it. I saw him at the base of the tower.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. He didn't look up. I screamed again. He still didn't look up. I ran straight in to him. "Edward, look at me." With that he looked down at me. I backed up and let take in my full appearance. "I'm alive. Do you see me?"

"Y..yes." He stammered. He looked at me with wide eyes. "How did you get here?"

"Alice came and got me when she saw what you were going to do. So now that you know I am alive and well I'll make it easy on both of us and just leave. Good bye Edward have a good life." I turned and started to walk away. I felt a cold hand pulling on my wrist. I turned to look at him. He did drop my wrist so I pulled it away. He let it go knowing what I wanted.

"I never stopped loving you Bella. It hurt me to leave you. I didn't want it anymore than you did, I swear. I didn't want to risk your soul or humanity." He looked down at his feet in shame. _Good he deserves it after what he did to me._

"I don't care if you do say you still love me. You left and that hurt. I have found happiness else where. He doesn't act like I'm breakable and I love him. I am leaving now and don't stop me. If you fallow me into the sunlight then it's your own fault. Good bye Edward. I have a flight to catch." I turned and left, didn't try and stop me. I walked into the light and felt its warmth soak into my skin. It reminded me of Jacob and his hugs. _I wonder if his kisses are as warm?_ That was something to think about.

Tuesday night/ Wednesday morning.(Depending on what you deem after midnight.)

The ride back to Forks seemed to take forever. I took a taxi home and paid. I didn't even go inside. I simply jumped into my truck and raced to La Push. I needed to see my Jake. And above all, I needed to tell him that I love him.

I arrived at his house and hardly remembered to turn off my truck. I hit the ground running and surprisingly didn't trip. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. A few seconds later Billy opened the door.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He seemed shocked to see me but I could understand why. It was about one in the morning. And I had gone missing two days before.

"I'm sorry for the hour but I really need to talk to Jacob. It is terribly important, please tell me where he is." I said sounding about as nervous as I was. Billy nodded his head.

"He is at first beach. I don't know if he'll talk though. He was very upset when you left." Billy said his eyes looking out in the distance.

"Thank you Billy. I appreciate it." And with that a sprinted to the beach. It didn't take long with my knew found balance. I saw a campfire and raced to it hoping that Jake would be there. Luck wasn't on my side at the moment though. At the fire I saw Sam, Embry and Quil. This did however mean that Jake would be close. They heard me coming and all turned and stared at me. Well more like glared.

"What do you want Bella?" Sam asked in a menacing tone. The other two just continued to glare.

"I'm looking for Jake. It's really important that I talk to him before I get grounded for life. Please just tell me where he is." I said urgently and out of breath.

"And what if we don't, then what? Will you run back to the leeches?" Paul said as he walked up joining the others.

"Then I will sit here and annoy you guys with the smell of 'the leeches' that is clinging to me." I said in a matter of fact tone. Paul glared at me like to others.

"You ran off to be with your leech boyfriend. Why do you want to see Jake?" Quil stated shortly as if he knew all about why I left.

"I'll explain it to you all after I talk to Jake. I'm not leaving until I talk to him." I glared at them in the most evil and menacing way I could. I'm pretty sure I looked like an angry baby kitten.

"Then turn around." I whipped around at the sound of Jake's voice. It sounded so hurt and sad. I wanted to kiss and hug him, but I refrained. "Well, what did you want to say to me?"

"Can we talk somewhere else? I'll tell them the part that they want to know later, but I really need to say something in private with you first." I looked him in the eyes. His eyes were sad and serious. I was breaking my heart to see him like this. My eyes held hope. Hope that he would say yes.

He nodded his head and started walking toward the water. We walked along the shore a little ways until we came to our fallen tree. He stopped there and looked at me. "Say what you came to say." The sadness in his voice made water fill my eyes, but I refused to let it fall.

I took a deep breath. I was starting to get really nerous. His gaze was getting in patient. " I wanted to tell you why I left."

"Why couldn't you tell me that in front of everybody else?"

"Because there is more that I wanted to tell you that wasn't ment for them to hear just yet."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"I left because as much as I hate Edward i still care about him and his family. He thought I was dead and he wanted to end his life. I didn't want to be the cause of his death. I would feel terrible." I took a deep breath. "When I got there, I found him and told him I was alive. He said he still loved me and didn't want to leave. I told him that I didn't care, I was hurt at the time but I found someone else." I took another breath this one was shakey. I looked at his eyes and saw the same hope that had been showing in mine. "I got on the plane and came home. I jumped in the truck and came here. I went to your house and Billy said you were here." _I am really nervous. _"I came here to tell you that... that..."


	2. I love you

"I left because as much as I hate Edward i still care about him and his family. He thought I was dead and he wanted to end his life. I didn't want to be the cause of his death. I would feel terrible." I took a deep breath. "When I got there, I found him and told him I was alive. He said he still loved me and didn't want to leave. I told him that I didn't care, I was hurt at the time but I found someone else." I took another breath this one was shakey. I looked at his eyes and saw the same hope that had been showing in mine. "I got on the plane and came home. I jumped in the truck and came here. I went to your house and Billy said you were here." _I am really nervous. _"I came here to tell you that... that..."

_Wow this is really hard. _ "Jacob… I … love you." There I finally told him. That was incredibly difficult to do. _Why is he just staring at me? Great now I'm blushing. _I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. Then I felt his hand brush across it. I moved my face in his hand and sighed at the feeling of the warmth that radiated off of it. I looked at his face and saw he was smiling. He started to lean down towards me.

"I love you too Bells. I always have. Nothing will ever change that." He said right before his lips touched mine. It was a quick brush as a test. Then with more certainty and passion his lips moved with mine. We were one, our lips melted together. Suddenly the Earth seemed to shift. We pulled apart and stared at each other. It was like gravity no longer held me to the ground. Jake was the one keeping me here. I saw the biggest grin on the planet. My Jake was smiling ear to ear. He picked me up and spun me around like they do in the movies. It was like flying.

"Bella, do you know what just happened?" He asked placing me on my feet. His smile never faltered.

"No." I answered slightly confused.

"Bella, my Bella. This is the best day of my life. I imprinted on you." He explained to me.

"Really…But I thought it was at first sight that you imprint on someone." I was extremely confused.

"I'm not really sure why it happened when it did. I'm too happy to care." I had never in my life seen Jake so happy. His smile was making on spread across my face. I loved his smile. I was glad that he had imprinted on me. I would have been hurt beyond belief if he had done so. That thought made me think of Leah. She and Sam had been in love, then he imprinted on Emily. He left her and she was bitter about it. I think how she must have felt not knowing about imprinting at the time. Even now she has to hear about his love for Emily in his thoughts. _I don't blame her for being so bitter. Even if Sam couldn't help it, I'm sure it still hurts like hell._

"I'm glad it happened too. I'm also happy about the timing." I explained gleefully. "If it had happened when you had first phased then I wouldn't have been ready for a relationship. It is for the best that my heart was given time to heal before I loved again. And if I'm going to be honest with myself, I think going to stop Edward is what I needed to realize that I didn't need him to be happy." I at Jake's face again to see it was very close to mine again. I went on my tip toes and closed the distance between us. Our lips collided and the passion there exploded like fireworks on the Fourth of July. One of his hands went to hold on to the back of my neck, the other was pressed on my lower back. My hands were both tangled in his short black hair. His tongue traced my lower lip begging for entrance, which I promptly aloud. Our tongues fought for dominance, both of us moaning as the fight continued. Finally I succumbed to his wishes and let his tongue explore every inch of my mouth. The kiss was broke for need of air. We pulled away panting like dogs. No pun intended.

"Wow. That was a kiss. We should kiss like that more often." He chuckled a bit hugging me close. I looked deep in his eyes. They seemed to go on forever. I brushed his lips with mine.

"What's stopping you then" I asked seductively. He got the hint and closed the little space between our lips. The fireworks began again. Sadly our kiss was ended by whistles and cheers to my right.

We looked over and saw almost the whole gang cheering. Among them was a very angry looking Leah. Quil and Embry ran to us starting a group hug. All the guys fallowed suite. It seemed that all was ok now. It's weird how a few days of anger mean nothing when love is involved. Leah was still not happy with me. I can understand why but still she should know above all others that you can love more than one person. I don't even love Edward anymore, at least not like I use to.

"We got our Bella back." Quil celebrated when the hug was done.

"Yeah now we got to Wolf girls." Embry continued.

"Do you know how to cook?" Asked a little boy I didn't know.

"Yeah I can. Who are you?" I answered

"Oh I'm Seth Clearwater, Leah is my older sister." He explained.

"Oh I see. You can't be more than 15." Even then though I was only guessing. He looked like he could be 14 or 13, but boys always liked looking older.

"Yeah I'm 15. Good guess. So, what all can you cook?" Seth seemed like all the other boys with his mind only on food.

"She can make a lot of stuff Seth. I think she is the best cook ever." Jake admitted. I blushed a bit at the compliment. I wish that the blushing would stop. It's so annoying to do all the time.

"Maybe she can help Emily out. She is cooking dinner for everyone now." Sam said. I nodded and gave Jake a short kiss good bye. At least it was meant to be short. We were interrupted by a couple coughs and Jared yelling "Get a room." We broke apart and I turned to the group, manly Jared.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea." I smirked at their facial expressions. I said a farewell to Jake and took off toward Emily's. Laughing and quite happy my face didn't turn red.


	3. Seeing Charlie again

I reach Emily and Sam's house in a rush. Emily was waiting on her porch a worried expression on her face. She saw me running for her and turned to stone. "Why are you here?" She was very unhappy but I understood why, she wasn't on the beach.

"I'm here to help you cook for everybody. I can explain the rest as we do that, if that's alright with you." I answered hopeful. She then looked passed me and nodded. I turned to see Sam nodding to her.

"Come on in. We're making burgers and hot dogs." She explained walking through the door. I loved Emily's house it was small, quaint, and cute. "If you could make the potato salad while I finish the meet I would appreciate it." And I got to work. Soon after that I explained everything to her. Emily would nod occasionally to let me know she was listening.

After everything was cooked the pack came tumbling in. Sam came and gave Emily a hug and kiss. They were happy together. Then I felt a pair of warm arms creeping around my waist. It took maybe a moment to know it Jake. His chin rested on my shoulder. I turned in his arms facing him. Looking into his eyes I forgot all about the people around us. He leaned down as I stood on my tip toes. Our lips met and the fireworks started again. _I hope that this feeling never ends._ "Man that's gross. I was hoping she wouldn't be a kissy person. Jake come on man." Seth exclaimed. We broke apart and chuckled at the boy.

"And for that comment you get to eat last." Emily said giggling in Sam's arms.

"Come on Emily that is so not cool." Seth grumbled. "Everyone's going to eat all the food."

"Well its ladies first anyways." She said looking at me, "Don't be shy, you helped make it."

"Okay." No one had to tell me twice. I was starving from the journey.

Everyone had food and sitting around the living room talking. "So Emily, why do you make dinner so late?" I was truly curious it had to be about two a.m.

"Well everybody gets hungry after patrolling. The hour stop really mattering as long as I got to go to sleep after and there were no complaints about what was made." She explained simply. All the sudden we heard a siren going off. The red and blue lights were going through the window. It took a matter of seconds to know that it was Charlie.

We all walked out of the door in a group, me and Jake leading. Charlie was out of his car and heading our way. I was expecting him to yell at me. I was expecting him to tell me to get in his car. Instead he ran up to me and hugged me.

"Bella, I'm so glad that you're ok. I was so worried about you." He sound relived. He looked at me and I saw the tears in his eyes. I started to cry as well. I felt so bad for making him worry about me. That added on to Harry's death was very over whelming. "Bella where ever you were I don't care. I'm just glad you're back."

"Its ok dad, I'm not going anywhere." I tried to calm him down. It seemed to work since the tears stopped flowing. Mine however hadn't.

"If you'd like I can take you both home sir." I heard Jake say. Charlie simply nodded. The three of us went to dad's cruiser. Dad could've gotten into a lot of trouble for someone else driving it. Though no one would ever say anything. We got to the house quick and easy with no lights or sirens.

"Thank you Jake. You can stay the night if you'd like. I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind too much." Charlie offered.

"Is that ok with you Bella?" Jake asked me.

I nodded my head then said to my dad, "I think I should tell you that Jake and I are together dad." I knew it didn't shock him to much.

"Well I kinda figured. Jake will just have to sleep on the couch. But then again I will be sleeping in tomorrow so I wouldn't know where he slept. Good night kids. Thanks again Jake for the ride home." And with that my dad shocked me. He had approved of Jake and invited him to sleep in my room. I think my dad was just in a really good mood or something because he never did anything like this when I was with Edward.

Jake and I walked up the stairs and to my room. "Let me change into my pj's and I'll be back in a second." Jake nodded his head as I walked out.

I change into my blue Victoria Secret shorts that had Pink on the butt in white and the matching tank top. I put a brush through my hair and braided it. I looked over myself in the mirror. It wasn't the best I've ever looked. I didn't have on make up and my face was red and splotchy from crying. I washed my face to try to get rid of some of it. Luckily it worked. The redness had lessened and so did the splotches. I took a deep breathe and walked to my room. I opened the door to see Jake laying comfortably on my bed.


	4. Things get hot

I change into my blue Victoria Secret shorts that had Pink on the butt in white and the matching tank top. I put a brush through my hair and braided it. I looked over myself in the mirror. It wasn't the best I've ever looked. I didn't have on make up and my face was red and splotchy from crying. I washed my face to try to get rid of some of it. Luckily it worked. The redness had lessened and so did the splotches. I took a deep breathe and walked to my room. I opened the door to see Jake laying comfortably on my bed.

Jake looked like a god lounging on my bed, he was beautiful. His eyes ran up and down my entire body. I was getting embarrassed and starting to turn red.  
"Could you stop staring at me please? You're making me nervous. I'm just going to change." I finally said. He blinked his eyes a couple times and got a goofy on his face.

"Sorry about that Bella. You look really good. You don't have to change." He said almost sounding nervous. His cheeks even started to darken.

"Are you blushing?" I was truly curious about this.

He shook his head, "I don't blush, that's all you." I didn't believe him one bit. I batted my eyes a little and smiled what I thought was seductive. I walked my best model walk over to my bed. Leaning down I looked and could see the red on his cheeks.

I put my lips by his ears and whispered sweetly, "Are you sure you don't blush?"

Jake went ridged; his breath seemed caught in his throat. I smiled triumphantly for about half a second before I was on my back.

My eyes were wide as I looked to see Jake staring down at me. His eyes were filled with love and lust. At the moment the lust was winning. His lips moved closer to me. They first brushed against mine. It took only that until our lips collided. In blind passion my hands were in his hair. He had one hand on the back of my neck; his other was on my lower back pulling me toward him. I moaned in his lips. I felt his tongue run along my lower lip. I opened my mouth and allowed him to explore. I couldn't breathe anymore. I pulled away gasping for air. "Wow!" is all I can say. As I was catching my breathe, his lips never left my skin. They trailed up my cheek to my earlobe sucking gently. He earned a moan. He aloud his lips to then travel down to the hollow of my neck, I had never felt anything like this before. My mind was racing. I couldn't believe what I was feeling. I was starting to feel wet between my legs. This was all new and exciting in so many ways.

Jake's hands moved to my breast. He was kneading them with light pressure. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. _God where did he learn this?_ It was my turn to return the feeling. I pushed Jake so that I was straddling him. Meaning he rolled over when I gave a shove. I bent my head down to his neck and sucked on his neck. I was gifted a moan and his hands grabbing my butt. He started to grind himself into me. The feeling between my legs was growing. At that moment nothing could ruin this moment. Sadly I had spoken to soon. Suddenly there was a knock coming from my window. We both froze looking at each other. Then Jake growled, oddly the sound turned me down more than it scared me. Another knock came and we turned our heads. Standing on the tree branch outside my room was…

Sorry that it is so short but I wanted to end it on a cliff hanger. A cookie goes to whoever can guess who is at the window. Well an imaginary cookie.


	5. Interupted

At that moment nothing could ruin this moment. Sadly I had spoken to soon. Suddenly there was a knock coming from my window. We both froze looking at each other. Then Jake growled, oddly the sound turned me down more than it scared me. Another knock came and we turned our heads. Standing on the tree branch outside my room was….. Quil.

"Jake you might wanna stop what your doing Charlie is waking up." He 'whispered' to us. I crawled off Jake my face bright red. I walked over and opened the window.

"What are you doing here Quil?" I was sure what I was redder from, blushing, or anger. I was very pissed and frustrated. Why did he show up at that moment? Why not earlier?

"I came to tell you and Jake that Sam needs to see you both tomorrow." He answered innocently, too innocently. Jake caught on to this also.

He raised an eye brow at him, "Why didn't you just send a message to my phone then?" He sounded suspicious.

"How long were you there before you tapped?" I knew now that I was move embarrassed than I was mad.

He scratched his head a bit then gave a smile. "Long enough to know that someone would have lost their v-card if I hadn't."

"My being a virgin is known of your business." I said aggravated.

Quil and Jake both turned a bit pink. "I wasn't talking about you, Bella."

She looked at him for a minute confused. She then turned to Jake, it dawned on her then what he meant. "Oh." She too had turned pinker. "That would make since. Not something I really wanted to think about though."

All the sudden Quil dropped from the window. There was a knock on the door followed by Charlie's voice. "Is everyone decent?" He asked voice slightly shaken.

Wow that was uncomfortable. "Yeah Dad you can come in." It took a second for him to open my door. It was then that I realized we were standing by the window.

"What are you two up to?" Charlie asked. _SHIT!_

"Bella thought she heard something and we looked to see what it was." He then looked at me , "I told you it was your imagination. You couldn't just listen to me huh?" Thank god for Jake, he was my life saver.

"Ok maybe I should've, but at least now I know for sure that some guy wasn't looking in my window or something. Thank you Jake." I put some sarcasm in the last bit. If anything Quil had heard and was dying of laughter.

"Ok. I was just making sure you two were alright. Well I'm going to bed. I might come in and to check on you again. Love you Bells, good night Jake." Charlie turned and shut the door.

We both stood there quietly. We heard a Charlie's door shut. At that point we just busted up laughing. We had our romantic moment and then Quil killed the mood. Then Charlie had checked on us thinking we were doing what we had been. I will never admit but maybe Quil dropping by had been a good thing.

"Come on lets lay down. You've had a long couple of days." Jake said sitting on my bed pulling me to him. I yawned hugely; my mouth was stretched out in an unattractive way. I put my hand over my mouth. Jake just chuckled and lay down. I hadn't realized how tired I was. I curled up to Jake, my head was laying on his chest. His arm was around my shoulder. I felt so at home in his arms, so warm and wanted. I never wanted that feeling to go away. I loved my Jacob. Nothing or no one would stop that. He was my Sun. I fell asleep thinking of only my Jacob.

(A/N) Sadly this is my last chapter for a while. I am going on vacation up in Michigan to a cottage with no internet. I will have my laptop and will write but I won't be able to post. I will as soon as I get back.


End file.
